


Drain the Main, Alpha Vein

by TRIGGERED



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pack Dynamics, Smut, Voyeurism, Watersports, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIGGERED/pseuds/TRIGGERED
Summary: To live in the boathouse, Simon need to submit to the pack-alpha.





	Drain the Main, Alpha Vein

**Author's Note:**

> Written as requested!  
> Request pairing/plot in comments or on tumblr.  
> Will not turn down any request, no matter what pairing or plot ([see exception](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com)).  
> Be careful what you wish for.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Check all tags before reading.  
> If you see even one tag that you do not approve of, please do not read.

          Walking into the Jade Wolf, Simon was looking around at all of the people who were looking at him, some even growling aggressively. Looking for Maia or any other familiar face in the crowd, Simon was both disappointed and relieved not to see them, even though he knew they would be there. Half way into the room, Simon jumped as three men got up and grabbed a hold of him. Almost tripping over his feet, Simon protested a little as the three men started pulling at his clothes, undoing his pants and pulling them down around his ankles.   
  
“Hey, guys, calm down.” Simon got out as he tried to pull a bit away, but the three men were adamant about getting him naked and before Simon could do too much, he was standing almost completely naked wearing only his socks. Covering his limp penis, Simon looked around the room, had he not been a vampire, he would have blushed by now. 

          “Don’t keep the alpha waiting,” a man growled from his right, the three men from earlier having all pulled back now. Waddling forward, Simon checked over his shoulders as the men and women behind him were all getting up and slowly following him though the room. 

Getting to an open space, Simon looked around once more and saw all of the members of Luke’s pack having formed a circle around him. Maia was still nowhere to be seen and Simon was now mainly thankful, only knowing she was there was enough for him to feel impossibly embarrassed. 

          “Get down on your knees, bloodsucker,” a woman’s voice said, and though he searched around, Simon couldn’t see where it came from. “Get ready for our alpha.” 

          Nervously shuffling his feet around, Simon looked at the group. He wasn’t a werewolf and this wouldn’t actually make him a part of the pack, nothing ever could with him being a vampire, but this would at least let him move and live with the pack while he lived in the boathouse. 

          “He’s not even here yet,” Simon stuttered, the bands on his socks feeling numbingly tight around his ankles. The group all growled in reply and some man in his early twenties reached out and shoved him towards the centre. 

          “And he won’t come until you get down on your fucking knees, vampire,” the man spat, his tone dripping with hostility as he said the last word. Swallowing nervously, Simon very slowly got down onto the floor. Knowing that no matter which way he was angled onto all fours, someone would be staring straight into his ass. Simon just randomly picked a direction to face and got in position. He kept his head down, looking at the dirty floor of the Jade Wolf as he knelt there on display for all of the pack-members to see, his only consolation being that they would have all gone through this before him. 

          “Prepare him,” Simon could hear someone say. “Let him take it dry,” someone else replied. “I thought vampires liked blood?” a third person snickered and they must have all agreed on not helping out because no one did anything and soon after, Simon could hear heavy footsteps moving towards him. 

          Sensing the shift of mood in the room, Simon clenched his eyes shut and had he needed to hold his breath, he would have, as he felt the presence of someone behind him. A set of large hands came to rest on his hips as a thick lube covered shaft was pressed between his cheeks. Simon wasn’t a hopeless romantic and he hadn’t expected or wanted a cuddle or anything, but he had thought there would at least be some kind of awkward small talk before it all started. 

          “Prepare yourself, boy,” Luke said from behind him and Simon felt the small hairs on the back of his neck stand up as the head of Luke’s massive cock pressed against his asshole. Feeling his eyes water, Simon opened his mouth and let out a shocked scream as Luke started to push into him. 

The head of his massive erection forced its way past the ring of muscles. Simon was sure he was going to pass out as the pain ripped through him, making him feel like he would be split in half. Slowly but surely, Luke was burying his full length in Simon, and had the alpha not held onto him this tightly, Simon would have fallen over. 

          “Take it like a man,” a man called, and Simon was again reminded of the crowd of people that were standing around them. Luke was grunting and groaning behind him as he started moving. Having given Simon no time to adjust, Luke pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. The pain was almost unbearable and Simon felt like he was going to be sick with each thrust, his arms and legs threatening to give in as electric waves of agony shot through him. Luke was big-- no he was huge-- and he was showing Simon no mercy as he was ploughing into him. 

          It felt like it was going on and on. Simon’s knees was being scraped against the worn linoleum flooring, leaving his skin feeling burnt and sore and he had to push back with each thrust to stop from being shoved onto his face. Swallowing back air, Simon was trying not to think about how it felt like Luke’s cock was rearranging his intestines with each thrust when Luke’s cock pushed against something inside of him which made him involuntarily moan out loudly. 

          “That’s it, Luke.” Someone was laughing. 

          “Make the bitch moan,” someone else cheered, the rest of the words and chants from people around him all mixing up in a buzzing cloud of words and sounds. Moaning again when Luke for the second time hit that spot, Simon’s eyelids fell as he enjoyed the short bursts of pleasure squeezed in between everything else.   
  
Luke was clearly aiming to please now and with every thrust, he was pushing against that same spot and Simon was slowly starting to push back for reasons other than keeping his balance. Feeling his own cock come to life, Simon bit so hard into his lip that he drew his own blood as his cock was slowly filling, quickly standing so hard it curved up into his own abdomen. 

          “The bitch likes it,” Simon heard someone call, but he didn’t care. The pain was slowly being replaced with pleasure and he desperately needed it. The thrusts that earlier had felt like hard stabbing motions, now were becoming something else and Simon’s mouth fell open as he shamelessly moaned in ecstasy each time Luke pushed forward. 

          Hearing Luke grunt and moan behind him, Simon whimpered as the alpha’s large hands stopped him from moving before he felt him start to cum. The semen stung, which probably meant that he had been ripped when he was first penetrated, but Simon didn’t care, he just needed to cum himself. Not long after, Luke pulled out of Simon who cried out in protest, surprising himself with his sudden willingness to be fucked in front of an audience. 

          “Finish yourself off,” Luke said from above and behind him. By now, Simon was in such desperate need that he wasn’t about to protest. Sitting back, Simon grabbed a hold of his cock and furiously started jacking himself off. Reaching under himself, he pressed two fingers up into his own abused hole, searching for that spot Luke had hit. 

          Finding that same spot, Simon moaned just in time to feel a steady warm stream of water wash over his face. As the liquid filled his mouth, Simon coughed as he swallowed back some of it, the liquid tasting warm and salty as it made its way down his throat. Opening his eyes, Simon looked up at Luke who stood with his dick in his hand, urinating on him while smiling. 

Shivering, Simon felt his already leaking cock twitch in his hand as he opened his mouth wider, sticking his tongue out to catch as much of the alpha's piss as he could while pumping his erection. The piss was slowly cooling as it ran down over his body and pooling under him on the floor, soaking his socks and Simon was inching closer to his climax with every drop of hot liquid gold. Rubbing his fingers against that spot inside of him, Simon moaned, swallowing back what was given to him as he came all over his own stomach and hand. 

          By the time Simon was coming down from his high, Luke stepped back and was buttoning up his pants, walking away. Sitting in a pool of piss, cum and blood, Simon looked at the pack-members still standing around him, getting some looks of approval and others of disgust as they were slowly moving away. 

Getting to his feet, Simon walked back towards the exit, grabbing his clothes and covering his softening penis as he made his way out and towards the boathouse, his socks leaving a wet trail behind him.   
  
**Fin.**   


**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a request for a pairing/plot in the comments below.


End file.
